Love is the deadliest sin
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: Story is Prince/Logan if you like incest, this basically follows the plotline of fable 3 but has romance between Logan and Duran (My Prince) and basically what I think should have happened between them there may be Prince/Logan/Reaver later in the story but it's up to people who review if they want a threesome i'm still undecided but I love both Logan and Reaver so please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Prince/Logan fanfic and possibly Reaver/Prince at first or Prince/Reaver/Logan I'm not sure yet.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review. Constructive criticism welcome.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"You have the power over life and death brother, decide which will die: the protestors or your **_**friend**_**" Logan stated softly, his voice emphasising his distaste when he said friend. He had never liked Elise.**_

_**My eyes widened as he spoke, I looked to Elise the same disbelief I felt was etched onto her face but the shock was soon overtaken by determination "Choose me" she said softly "You can't let all these people die Duran, choose me"**_

_**I looked away from her and towards my brother "Logan-" I started but he cut me off.**_

_**"If you will not choose, I will and they will ALL be executed" He said, his face was stoic and his eyes were cold as he glanced at me.**_

_**"Logan pl-" I tried again but was cut off for the second time.**_

_**"5" **_

_**I looked towards the protestors who were begging for their lives and back towards Elise who was telling me to choose her.**_

_**"4"**_

_**These people meant nothing to me, I didn't know them and nor did Elise but she waas willing to die if it meant they lived. My beautiful, brave, innocent Elise so willing to save others even at the cost of her life.**_

_**"3"**_

_**I felt my heart pounding in my chest, I closed my eyes and faced the floor replaying my brother's words in my head 'power over life and death'.**_

_**"2"**_

_**My breath caught in my throat as I looked back towards Elise, her eyes pleading with me to choose her as I opened my mouth.**_

_**"Let the protestors die" I whispered, looking into my brothers eyes.**_

_**The leaders of the small 'rebellion' all cried out in anguish as they were taken away by Logan's guards whilst Elise shouted at me "You can't do this, Duran you can't" as she was led out of the room by Walter.**_

_**I looked to the ground as I spoke again "I think this is where I should say I'll never forgive you brother" I faced him again, he still had that unreadable look on his face.**_

_**"I thought you wanted to save the protestors" Logan said quietly, his voice softer now we were alone.**_

_**"They mean nothing to me, Elise wanted to help" I answered obediently.**_

_**"That woman? You follow her orders?" He asked incredulous.**_

_**"No" I replied quickly "No... but it was the right thing" my voice ended in a quiet whisper, I didn't care about the 'right' thing the truth was the 'power over life and death' I loved it, having the ability to choose who lived it was... exhilerating.**_

_**I looked into his eyes pushing my darker thoughts down as I said "I won't forgive you for this Logan"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I waas brought out of my reverie by Logan saying "You have the power over life and death brother. Now choose"

I stood up and my my way towards my brother. I stood silently for a few moments before pulling him into a hug, shocking both him and all those witnessing the trial.

"Logan is pardoned" I stated loudly as I pulled away from the hug, I turned around and was faced with looks of disbelief off my 'friends' in the rebellion. Walter repeated what I said but even he, I could tell, was shocked.

"I know you will never forgive me for the things I have done, you to-" this time I was the one who cut my brother off.

"I forgive you brother" I whispered, shock covered his face before he smiled.

"Then we will defend Albion together Duran"

OoOoOo

Once all the people had left only me, Logan, Walter, Ben, Page, Sabine, Kalin and Jasper were left in the room.

Logan stood beside me as the aged butler approached us, he smiled kindly at me as he said "I fully understand your decision, your majesty and support it completely" he looked to Logan and offered him a small nod before continuing "However I'm afraid I must return to the Sanctuary now, as you may have further use of it in the coming days"

I groaned softly "Can't you stay Jasper?" I asked whining slightly as he smiled "Hobson creeps me out, and he smells like Hobbes"

Jasper chuckled "I apologise your majesty but should you find yourself travelling again, you may have need of the Sanctuary therefore it cannot be allowed to fall into disarray"

"Fine" I said pouting as he wandered out of the throne room.

Kalin was the next to approach "I must return to my ships" she stopped beside me "It is a heavy thing to be the decider of fate, especially of your own kin" she paused before turning towards me "I know why you spared your brother but I hope that does not prevent you from keeping your promise to the Auroran people... do not abandon us as your brother did" I watched as she left smiling at her words.

I jumped as I saw Sabine in front of me causing Logan to chuckle "I must return to the mountains... my words are the same as Kalin's; do not break your promise to the dwellers is all I ask" with that he left.

This left Page, Ben and Walter facing me and Logan.

I sighed "Logan is my brother, and no matter what crimes he has committed he will always be my family... the only family I have left and I will never order his execution" I paused looking at each of them "We will never forget Major Swift" I said as I saw ben about to interrupt "He was an honourable man and didn't deserve to die as he did but killing Logan would not fix anything... and now he can help me save Albion"

Page spoke up then "You have done the right thing" her voice was patronizing "Killing him would have solved nothing, it would've said you were no better than him. But now you have proved to be merciful even to a former tyrant King"

I glared at her "I don't give a damn if it proves me to be merciful or not" I paused "Get out... all of you leave"

I sighed as they moved to leave "Logan stay" I said softly.

I walked over to him hugging him again "I missed you brother" I whispered into his neck.

"Brother I regret that my actions forced you upon the path you have led, but I cannot regret that they made you the man they are"

I looked up at him "Logan, since that day... I have had darker desires" I paused waiting for his reaction, when none showed I continued "I long to feel blood on my hands, seeping out of wounds caused by me, the light in their eyes slowly fading their life ebbing away"

No reaction showed on my brother's face "Please Logan speak please" I begged.

He sighed "Our father to felt those desires, you often asked why he hid himself from the world... well he looked demonic with horns protruding from his head, his eyes the colour of blood and his skin pale and waxy with dark shadows surrounding his eyes"

My eyes widened "Am I evil Logan?" I asked feeling once again like an innocent child in an older siblings presence.

"You do not feel morality, you said so yourself in this room so many months ago" I frowned as I remembered what I had said 'they mean nothing to me'.

"You said they meant nothing to you and you didn't feel guilt for having them killed, thats why you forgived me so easily... even though I executed Major Swift you have justified it in your mind because he was a traitor to me even though he was YOUR ally"

"You have known since then of-"

"Yes, but you left before I could confirm it"

I bowed my head jumping when I felt his hand upon my face, his fingers hooked under my chin and his thumb softly caressing my cheek. He pulled my face up so my eyes met his "What of Elise?" he asked softly.

I frowned. "She left the castle when you did" he clarified.

"Oh, she is my wife" I replied "I own nearly every house and shop in Albion there is just one I have left to purchase in Millfields and of course Reaver's manor"

Logan chuckled "Your wife resides in Millfields?"

"No two children I have adopted do, they are called Adrian and Rosalia they are twins both aged 12"

"You have children?"

"Nine" I nodded enthusiastically, Logan raised an eyebrow "All save one were adopted, two girls live in Driftwood Ivy and Azalea both sisters Ivy is six and Azalea is ten"

"You like children?"

I shook my head "Not really but they live with nannies and get better care than they would at an orphanage" I paused "Then in Brightwall there is Ben who is 11 with his best friend Dean who is also 11... and in the Mercenary camp there is Samara who is 14 and in the Dweller camp there is Luci who is 13"

"You have a child in the Mercenary camp?"

"Uh huh" I replied beaming "I'm good friends with Saker their leader after I spared his life and he's training Sammy for me because she's quite agressive and evil as the woman at the orphanage said so I thought it was best, plus she loves it there"

Logan chuckled "And your own child?"

"He lives in Industrial with Elise, I named him Logan after you which wasn't a popular descision with my wife as you can imagine"

"Come brother, I think Hobson is expecting you in the treasury" I groaned as Logan guided me out of the room before I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

OoOoOo

I decided to leave the taxes as they were, and I also put 1,000,000 gold into the treasury from my own funds. Logan was surprised that I already had the money to face the Crawler, but was glad I wouldn't have to damage Albion any more than he already had and be labelled a worse tyrant than him.

I had told Logan he was to be my advisor now so he accompanied me to Bowerstone Industrial where I was to meet Reaver and Page.

When I arrived Logan stood beside me which caused Page to glare, Reaver just smiled and stated his proposal for child labour causing a disgusted look to appear on Page's face as she disputed his cause.

I turned to look at Logan as they argued "I don't think I should interrupt" I whispered raising a brow at Page who had drawn her pistol and was now pointing it at Reaver.

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed me towards them, since the trial he had become more laid back especially now he knew we were saved because of my investments and he had turned back into the person he had been before he had travelled to Aurora.

I walked towards them both "Page you shoot at Reaver and you will be facing a prison sentence" I said shortly causing a look of shock to appear on her face.

"How can you defend him your majesty?" she asked disgusted.

"Because I'm the King and he's my subject I will not condone his murder and if I find you have attempted it, the fact you helped me win Albion will not save you from execution" I replied harshly "Now let's make this a school" I said enthusiastically.

"I shall begin the necessary modifications at once" Reaver smirked at Page.

"Reaver, you are welcome to stay at the castle should you wish to" I said quickly before turning to Logan and taking his hand intent on dragging him off.

"Your majesty!" Page shouted causing me to turn in shock "You would invite this... monster to your home and would shun me from it?"

"You patronized me, you assumed I'd spared my brothers life because of what you said when it's because he's the only family I have" I replied calmly causing her to glare "Au revoir darling" I said mockingly before dragging Logan away with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable III etc.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews on the first one.**

"Are you sure that was wise Duran?" Logan questioned once they reached the war room, whilst bringing out a couple of drinks for him and Duran.

"Making the factory a school?" Duran asked whilst accepting his drink.

Logan sighed.

"Inviting Reaver to stay at the castle. With us."

Duran cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong with Reaver?" He asked innocently, completely forgetting the wheel of misfortune incident and the fact he shot a worker for protesting for better working conditions, not to mention he was all for child labour.

"Duran" Logan paused before sighing "Forget Reaver. Was it wise to dismiss Page so quickly when she has the support of the people?"

Duran shrugged "Maybe not, but I've never liked her. She thinks she's so much better than me just because you used to be a tyrant, and the people like me too I gave them a school" he added pouting slightly.

Logan rolled his eyes "Even so, you sparing my life was not a popular decision. Siding with Reaver won't do you any favours especially if you push Page away"

"As long as I keep to their wishes for the most part, I'll have their support. I mean if I improve some of the conditions such as abolishing child labour and keeping the majority of my promises the populous will follow me" The King smiled "They're like sheep"

Logan snorted at the comparison. Maybe his brother was right, for the time being.

"And Reaver is very fuckable"

Logan spat out the drink he'd been enjoying moments before, as he started coughing hysterically.

Duran rushed over "Logan, you okay?" he asked, concern clear in his eyes.

"You think _Reaver _is _fuckable_!" He choked out in reply.

Duran shrugged "Well he is, and if Page hadn't been so intent on shooting him at his manor that time I'm not so sure there wouldn't have been a 'private party'"

"Of all the people" Logan muttered in disbelief before adding "You have a wife!"

Duran cocked his head to the side again "I don't love Elise, besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her" he shrugged again.

"You have a child together"

"I have many children, having Elise be the mother of one makes no difference"

"Just do me a favour and don't trust Reaver" Logan sighed in defeat.

Duran smiled "I only trust you Logan"

Logan looked up in shock before nodding "Well I suppose we should get to the throne room, the proposal for the Bowerstone Old Quarter is to be discussed"

OoOoOo

Logan stood beside the throne, with Walter beside him, once they were in the throne room, with Reaver and Page once again stood before the King ready to debate another topic.

"Today you will decide what is to be done with the Bowerstone Old Quarter, site of the Battle for Albion" Walter stated "Page will offer her proposal. Reaver shall stand against her."

"Go ahead" Duran grinned at them both, as though he hadn't threated Page earlier that day.

Page smiled tightly at the King as she began "Your Majesty, _our _victory came at a great cost to the city. You vowed to fight poverty, but _our_ actions have made the problem worse. You must act now. I ask that the Old Quarter be rebuilt and its former residents re-homed. You wouldn't just be helping those in great need, you'd be sending a message to your people. They're scared, your majesty. Let them know they can count on you."

Reaver smirked at Duran "Your majesty, the Old Quarter was indeed devastated by your glorious triumph, but as its name subtly implies, it was old. The cost of rebuilding the area would be a colossal waste of money, and the people who called its decrepit shambles of streets and houses their home are better off without it. Besides, one must question what they have to offer our society. Why build homes for the inept and the unskilled? I recommend you reject Page's proposal and keep the money for more deserving endeavours."

Walter then cut in "It was our actions that caused the devastation, your majesty. But the final decision rests with you."

"We are responsible for the damage. We should make things right." Page added.

Reaver rolled his eyes before saying "How will we commemorate your victory if we touch even one stone of that magnificent monument to your greatness?"

"Everyone is looking at you for a gesture, your majesty. Prove to them you are not like your brother."

Duran glared venomously at Page then "How much would it cost?"

"550,000" Logan whispered in reply.

Duran nodded and then spoke up "You keep stressing the words _our _and _we_, but you are asking the repairs to come out of _my_ funds. You know how there's barely any money in the treasury and how I have to add my own hard earned cash to it. Where's your donation Page if _we _must repair the damage?"

Page stuttered and Walter looked on with a disapproving frown.

Duran continued "This isn't the time to be building houses" he paused "I owned all the houses there anyway, but we have other priorities. I reject the proposal to rebuild the Old Quarter"

Walter sighed "The King has reached his decision. The Old Quarter shall become a monument to our victory and is to be left untouched."

Reaver smirked "Sanity prevails. And do not fret. I shall make sure there is no negative publicity attached to your decision."

Page then shook her head sadly "You have turned your back on those who need you the most. I wonder if anything has really changed since we overthrew your brother."

Duran glowered at her "I gave you a school and stopped child labor and you have the audacity to question the _one _decision I've made that isn't in _your_ favor" he let out a harsh laugh "You need to learn your place Page, and you need to learn that to be a ruler not everything is going to please the people."

He walked up to her and spoke softly "If you were at Aurora with us, you'd understand what I'm doing but if you need convincing ask Walter what we faced. Or even Ben. Logan might even explain what he went through when he visited Aurora a couple of years ago" Duran sighed "Ask Walter or Ben that's all I ask"

He turned to Reaver "We have things to discuss Reaver, if you would" he motioned for him to follow him.

"It would be my absolute _pleasure _your majesty" Reaver smirked as he went after the young King.

"Logan, you too" Duran called back to his brother beckoning him to accompany him and Reaver to the war room.

******Please Review. C**onstructive criticism is welcome. There may be some action in the next chapter between Reaver and Duran, although this is still a Logan/Prince story etc I love Reaver and so he will appear from time to time.


End file.
